Chrisjen Avasarala (Books)
(probable) |referenced_n = |relationships_n = Arjun, husband Charanpal, son Ashanti, daughter Kiki, granddaughter Soren Cottwald, aide (former) Bobbie Draper, aide |appeared_tv = |referenced_tv = |relationships_tv = |actor = |alias = Chrissie}} Chrisjen Avasarala was the United Nations Assistant Undersecretary of Executive Administration, working under Sadavir Errinwright, the Undersecretary of Executive Administration in the administration of Secretary-General Esteban Sorrento-Gillis. Appearance She is an Indian woman with gray hair in her seventies and is frequently identified by the sari which is a standard part of her wardrobe. History Background She is married to Arjun; together they have at least one daughter named Ashanti with two children of her own, Kiki and Suri, and they had a son named Charanpal who died as a teenager. Avasarala has a background as the treasurer of the Workers Provident Fund and the district governor of the Maharashtra-Karnataka-Goa Communal Interest Zone. The Churn While the churn was being executed by security officers in Baltimore, an Indian woman representing the government appeared on news feeds. Ganymede Incident After the events of the Ganymede incident Chrisjen attends a meeting with Admiral Augusto Nguyen, Admiral Souther General Adiki-Sandoval, General Nettleford, and Mike Agee on whether they should accept a meeting with Martian Congressional Republic. She tells them to find a way to make it work as she leaves with her personal assistant Soren Cottwald. On their way back to her office she tells him to essentially spy on Admiral Nguyen. Once back at her office she has a call with her boss Sadavir Errinwright. She fills him in on the meeting and the status of Venus from a report by Michael-Jon de Uturbé. Afterwards she calls her husband, Arjun telling him she'll be late. Later, Avasarala is reading a report on Venus during lunch when Soren informs her of Admiral Nguyen position of being in charge of the Martian delegation. After lunch Soren gives her background on Jules-Pierre Mao, of Mao-Kwikowski Mercantile with whom she's about to have a meeting. During the meeting she tries to pry any information from him that he may have left out about Venus during the hearings of Protogen. However Jules-Pierre maintains a cool professionalism and denies knowing anything else. After her meeting Soren gives her a report informing her that a surveillance team has been following James Holden since he and his crew landed on Gaynemede. She then informs them to continue to follow him until he tries to leave and then detain him. Later, while at her home visiting with her grandchildren she receives a call from Gloria Tannenbaum who informs her that Admiral Nguyen is quietly sending more ships to Ganymede. Once she learns this she immediately begins to dismantle the small fleet bringing it to one medical support ship, a transport, and a small gunship. She gives this report to Errinwright tells her to keep focused on Venus and the Martian peace talks. Later, Avasarala gives a debrief to Secretary-General Esteban Sorrento-Gillis that Errinwright attends. Afterwards, Errinwright gives Avasarala a blank check on anything she needs to resolve the activity on Venus knowing that the talks between Earth and Mars are at a deadlock. After the meeting she realizes it's too late to go back home so realizing she'll be staying in the VIP quarters for the night she decides to have a drink in the Dasihari Lounge. There she sees Martian Marine Gunnery Sergeant Bobbie Draper. Both tells the other that their side had nothing to do with the monster on Ganymede. Avarasala then offers Bobbie a job as her liaison to the Martian Military. After returning to her room and getting a shower she receives a call from Ameer with U.N. intelligence alerting her of Holden's actions on Ganymede. She immediately orders him to be brought in. The next morning, Bobbie's first day with her, she hands over everything the U.N. has on the incident and tells her to read it all that day. Early the following morning Avarsala calls Errinwright and a few generals and admirals to her office Draper discovered that Avasarala's personal assistant Soren Cottwald was part of a conspiracy involving Avasarala's boss, Sadavir Errinwright. After it was discovered that Errinwright had worked covertly with Mao-Kwikowski Mercantile in creating an army of human-protomolecule hybrid soldiers, he was forced to retire, and Avasarala took over his job as Undersecretary. This gave her control over, among other branches of the UN, the economic planning council, the public health service and the committee on financial regulation. Errinwright and Jules-Pierre Mao conspire to cripple Chrisjen Avasarala by putting her on the slow-moving yacht the Guanshiyin. ''Bobbie Draper initially protests declaring this a trap; however, Chrisjen Avasarala recognizes what it is but also shares with Bobbie what the political ramifications of refusing would be. The two agree to go accompanied with a UN security team headed by Cotyar. Avasarala is able to get Bobbie's Martian power armor aboard with assistance from Michael-Jon In addition to the limiting factors of distance and speed, the restricted access to communication were mechanisms to hinder Avasarala's actions to dismantle the nefarious plot of Errinwright, Mao, and Nguyen. Gathering evidence of this is what authorizes Bobbie to take control of ''Guanshiyin. Bobbie Draper finds Julie Mao's racing pinnace Razorback aboard Jules-Pierre Mao's ship and uses it to transport both of them to meet the Rocinante on the way to Jovian moon Io changing the risk profile of Admiral Nguyen's fleet attack Jim Holden's crew. Martian Navy easily agrees to attack the UN fleet led by Admiral Augustus Nguyen when Avasarala authorizes it for threatening the safety of herself as the UN Undersecretary aboard the Rocinante. When Admiral Nguyen launches protomolecule hybrids toward Mars but has one hit his own vessel, the Agatha King, the Razorback ''that Bobbie and Avasarala is what Holden uses to board and acquire transponder activation codes. The Ring Undersecretary Avasarala was reportedly instrumental in Nancy Gao's election as secretary-general, beating the incumbent Esteban Sorrento-Gillis. After the rings opened and the United Nations granted Royal Charter Energy the charter to settle and explore New Terra, the planet had already been colonized by Ganymede refugee squatters. Avasarala, together with Fred Johnson of the OPA, sent Jim Holden to mediate between the two parties. This was actually part of a political strategy to discourage a massive exodus from the solar system, especially Mars. As Mars is a military superpower, but the planet itself is hostile and its settlements are subterranean, losing all its inhabitants to other prosperous planets would greatly upset the political and military balance of the inner planets. Attack on Earth Amos Burton, the engineer aboard the ''Rocinante, at the end of his visit to Baltimore where he attends to affairs of his foster mom Lydia, requests information from Chrisjen Avasarala to locate Clarissa Mao at the Pit. He calls Avasarala "Chrissie" which she scolds him for but seems to enjoy. Bobbie Draper reveals to Alex Kamal that Avasarala gave Julie Mao's ''Razorback'' to her so that the gunnery sargeant and the pilot have it available to investigate the brief transponder signal at the Hungaria asteroid cluster near Mars. Following the devastation of Earth by artificial meteors, Avasarala was appointed as the interim Secretary-General of the United Nations. She established a temporary UN headquarters on Luna in an effort to coordinate recovery efforts for Earth, and to deal with the implications of the new Free Navy. As Amos and Clarissa approach Luna on a ship they commandeered to escape from the ruins of Earth, he contacts Avasarala for clearance to dock. After doing so, he convinces Avasarala to instruct the inspectors to bypass the ship with clear implication that Clarissa would be aboard and that'd create an incident. This allows Amos to sneak Clarissa aboard the ''Rocinante'' Category:Characters (Books) Category:Female characters (Books) Category:Viewpoint characters